In Which Harry is Quite Different
by MakingDayBreak
Summary: "Racing Brooms?"Harry asked, intrigued. HP/DM, slash, AU. If Harry had met Draco just a little differently...Who knows what would have happened? My goal with this story is to retell the series with little deviation from actual "canon" events. K(plus) for mild language and homophobic slurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! Making Day Break here. Just wanted to say hi, and that I'm really excited for this story! It will be slash, MxM, DM/HP. I hope you all enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING OR RELATED TO THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. Anything you may remember is not mine. The italicized section is directly from Sorcerer's Stone, no copyright infringement intended.**

"There is much to lose. One could lose one's expectations, one's memories, one's childhood, one's life. But none of that ever compare to what there is to gain." ~-~Insert Some Fancy-Name

{}{}{}{}{}

Harry woke, much like every morning, to the squeaking of his sharp-nosed aunt. Today was the particularly inventive, "Get up, you useless twig! The laundry won't fold itself!" And a rap on the broom cupboard door. Several spiders fell from the ceiling and walls at her insistent noise.

Harry sighed and brushed one of the eight-legged creatures off his sheets before rising and slinging on some semblance of clothing. Aunt Petunia knocked harshly once again. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry muttered as he pushed open the shabby door and stepped into the bright kitchen.

"Don't get dirt on my new carpet, boy," Petunia said as he made his way into the living room. There he was greeted with three mountains of laundry and one tiny hill of greying, leftover clothes that belonged to Harry himself. He put plastic down on the floor and set to folding.

He had gotten through a substantial amount of one pile before his cousin woke up. "Aww, look at Harry, doing house wife's duties, in his rightful place!" Dudley came up behind the couch and shoved one of the neatly-folded stacks to the floor. "Thinking of getting an apron and a husband already?" Harry growled at him to go away, and set about fixing the mess. Thank goodness he had remembered to put down the plastic. Otherwise, Petunia would have made him re-wash all the items that touched the floor, even though she kept her house cleaner than Rachael Ray's kitchen.

By the time the majority of that chore was done, the rest of the family had finished breakfast, and he cleaned the kitchen and swept thoroughly. Harry grabbed a piece of toast to munch on and settled down for a moment. He was just waiting for a shrill "Harry!" To ring through the house, calling him to do some mediocre activity. But for now, he could simply think.

His birthday was tomorrow. Harry still got a twinge of excitement at the thought of his eleventh birthday, even though the Dursley's had never gotten him anything before. He had gotten a coat hanger one year, and a lonely left sock a few years before, but most of the time they forgot. Still, he couldn't help but feel that this year would be extraordinarily different.

Especially since the zoo debacle, and the snake-talk thing, he had been none too keen on displaying his...differences to others. He saw this year as a chance to maybe change that. He was going to a new school, after all. Some place called St. Brian's. It didn't sound like a particularly nice place, but it couldn't be helped. He was getting out of Number four, Privet Drive and he was never looking back.

Harry sighed heavily as his aunt's voice rang out from the garden. The simple, harsh monotony of the Dursley household was nearly unbearable anymore. Oh, well. At least he had something to look forward to.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Yer a wizard, Harry," the giant gamekeeper had said. That was yesterday, after the letters, the owls, the crazy move to the middle of nowhere. Harry was sure he could see the smoke coming out of his uncle's ears when Hagrid had turned that pink umbrella on Dudley and given him-of all things-a pig's tail. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself now, as they were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley.

_"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid,nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped of fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts Carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. _

_Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. _

_"Hogwarts, dear?" She said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot in here-another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." _

_In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. _

_"Hello," drawled the boy. "Hogwarts, too?" _

_"Yes," said Harry. _

_"My father's next door buying books and mother's up the street looking at wands." He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own." _

"Racing brooms?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Oh, yes. I hear they're coming out with a new Nimbus." Here the boy seemed to get a bit less bored. "I've got my Comet at home, but it's not anywhere near as fast. What's your favorite model?"

"Oh, I don't-that is, I'm not-"

The pale boy turned to face Harry, his eyes narrowing. "You're not a muggle born, are you?"

"Oh, no," Harry said. "But, see, my parents are dead, and my mother's horrid sister is the only living family I have. She and her family can't do any magic. And they won't talk about it. I didn't even know magic existed until yesterday."

The boy stared, horrified. "Salazar! They didn't even tell you about magic? What kind of no-good squib does that? How did you ever survive?"

Harry, though unsure what Salazar or a squib was, didn't comment. Instead, he opted for a shrug. "River kept me company."

The pale boy was now enraptured with Harry's story. "Is River your sister or something? Don't tell me it's just an owl, people who talk to those are as loony as Lovegoods." As he said this, both witches finished their measuring and let the boys down from the stools.

"River? She is a snake." Harry said proudly. "I found her in the garden last year."

The other boy seemed to be trying hard not to scoff. As it was, he still snorted. "A snake kept you company."

Harry smiled. "She's great company. Once, we got into an argument about who was uglier, my uncle or my cousin, and-"

"Wait, an argument?" The blond interrupted.

"Sure. Don't most wizards talk to snakes?" Apparently not, for the other boy's jaw dropped. Harry seemed to get a bit embarrassed then. "I thought it was just another freaky magic thing." He said under his breath.

The other boy closed his mouth audibly. "What's your name, friend?" He asked politely.

"Harry Potter."

The blond laughed aloud, he was so surprised. "So you're Harry Potter! Well, hello." He stuck out his hand. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

{}{}{}{}{}

**That is the end of chapter one! Let me know what you guys think. Even in passing, review!**

**Also, I would love to have a beta. If anyone is interested, mention it in a review or PM me.**

**MDB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! here is chapter two.**

**Please take the poll on my profile page! It deals with which house Harry will be sorted into. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, otherwise soooo many things would have been different. The bit in italics at the end is straight from Sorcerer's Stone, so don't sue, cuz I'm telling you right now, it's not mine.**

The most unpleasant feeling struck Harry as he watched his nasty relatives drive away from him, leaving him all alone in King's Cross. It was not something an eleven-year-old boy should have to face, especially a wizard, like himself. But Harry had not known he was a wizard, and he still did not know what being a wizard really meant, so he was forced to endure this feeling anyway. He felt entirely helpless.

He stood dejectedly, looking around the platforms. Not even one face looked slightly familiar. He looked especially hard for Draco Malfoy, or anyone who looked remotely magical. By there were few children at the station, and none that Harry could see carried Malfoy's signature platinum hair.

Someone in a dark cloak jostled Harry, throwing him against his trunk harshly. Hedwig squawked indignantly, but the boy - for he was no more than sixteen, with blazing red hair - kept walking as if nothing happened. Harry grumbled under his breath about inconsiderate people and heaved himself back onto his feet, dusting his pants off.

Just then, a voice caught his attention. "...Packed with muggles, of course..." Harry turned on the spot. There! A plump, red-headed woman was herding five similarly adorned children towards the very spot where He stood. He recognized the oldest of these as the one who had knocked him over earlier. This one seemed to have a permanent scowl etched on his face.

He watched carefully as the mean one neared the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The red-haired wizard walked right up to it, and then, to Harry's amazement, walked right through it! He disappeared without even a trace. Two more boys took the first one's place, and then only a boy and girl about Harry's age were left.

The girl pulled on her mother's skirts, whining, "Mum, why can't I go..." The woman responded a bit sternly, reminding Harry of Aunt Petunia. He decided he didn't much like her, either. Finally, the last of the bright red hair went through the platform barrier, and Harry was left alone. He walked up to the barrier, pulling his trunk behind him, being jostled all the way. He reached up tentatively and put a hand on it. His hand went through it like it wasn't there. He smiled, then walked casually through.

The sight which met him on the other side was amazing. A red train, engine and all, was puffing slowly as it waited to be loaded. Everywhere along the train, faces and hands could be seen saying goodbye to their parents. Some of the older boys were helping get trunks into luggage compartments, and adults were hugging kids or chatting with other parents. Some of the children were already in the black Hogwarts robes. Harry saw several different crests on robes, and he wondered at their meaning.

Some of the boys came over and loaded his trunk before Harry could stop them. They took Hedwig too, and one of the boys said, "Don't worry, she'll be alright in the animal compartment in back."

Then Harry spotted the mean redhead and his family again. He walked away from them onto the train, and sat down in an empty compartment, waiting for the train to move. While he was waiting, though, Harry kept an eye out for Draco Malfoy. Any kind of friendly face was welcome, especially if most wizards behaved like the ones he had witnessed.

He didn't have to wait long, though, because a shock of blond hair was seen moving out of the crowd. Draco and a dark-haired woman were pulling behind them a trunk and an owl, respectively. Harry assumed the woman was Draco's mother.

Harry opened the window and called out. "Oy! Malfoy!" The blond looked up and grinned.

"I'll be along, gimme a minute, Potter," he said. He allowed one of the boys who took Hedwig to take his owl as well, then his mother levitated the trunk into a luggage compartment. Harry blinked once before remembering who he was and where he was going. Maybe Hogwarts would teach him to do magic like that.

"Be good, Draco," the dark-haired woman said quietly. She said some more things, but Harry felt he was intruding and closed the window. Then the two hugged, and Malfoy climbed onto the train.

Not thirty seconds later, there was a rap at the compartment door. Harry got up and opened it. But instead of finding Draco there, he was greeted with three ginger-framed, freckled faces.

"Merlin!" One boy said, staring at Harry. "Fred, do you think it is?"

Another boy, who looked almost identical to the first, shrugged. "All I know is, I heard the blond one say Potter. What do you think, Ron?"

The third boy scoffed. "I think it's rubbish. I don't know why you dragged me here." The other two stared in disbelief.

Harry took the opportunity to speak up. "Um, can I help you?" All three turned to look at him.

"We want to know," the second boy said, "If you are Harry Potter."

Harry glanced down, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah." Graceful, Harry."I mean, I am."

The third boy glared at Harry when he said this. "How much did these two rats pay you to say that? Very funny," he said dryly, "but I've got more important scrap to deal with than you." Harry stared back, stunned. The youngest boy turned on his heel and left without another word.

After a moment, the other two ran after him. Harry muttered something about crazy red-head wizards and was just about to close the compartment door when he saw Draco coming. He kept the door open to let him in.

"Had a run-in with the Weasleys, I see." He said brusquely. "Red hair, freckles, lots of kids?"

Harry nodded. "The one just essentially called me trash for saying my name was Harry Potter."

Draco smiled thinly. "Not the best owls in the mail room, that one. _You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there._"

Harry smiled back. Just then another rap was heard on the door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

**Ta daa! Leave a review and tell me what you think. I will possibly consider any and all suggestions, but probably not seriously.**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**IRT Queen of Legend: Take my poll and find out! I can't promise I will do what the poll says, but I will definitely take it into consideration.**

**IRT Shae Vizla: thank you! I am glad you like the concept of River, I intend to keep her around for a bit.;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE, take my poll about which house Harry should be in. As of now, only one person has voted. Unless something changes, Harry will be a ravenclaw. If you would rather he be in Slytherin, go VOTE and tell me so. **

**Also, still looking for a beta. Please PM me if you're interested!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Italicized sections are straight from the book.**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers! Here is chapter three.**

Harry felt quite nervous as the train began to move away from platform nine and three-quarters. His head filled with what-ifs and nightmares, ranging anywhere from being left on the train to getting expelled on his first day to being told there was a mistake and he wasn't a wizard, that he hadn't killed Voldemort. But he forced the unhappy thoughts out of his mind, instead focusing on the conversation with Draco.

The two boys spent the majority of the train ride eating sweets and trading stories. Harry told of the horrible Dursley family, and how he had helped a snake escape from the zoo on Dudley's birthday. Draco talked about quidditch, a wizard sport sort of like basketball, and his parents.

"Quidditch is the best," Draco said, tossing aside the card that was in his chocolate frog. "My dad played on the slytherin team when he was in school."

"What's a slytherin?" Harry asked.

Draco stared for a moment, then collected himself. "Sorry, I forgot you've no experience in the Wizarding World." He tossed another wrapper on the floor, and inspected the pumpkin pasty, his face thoughtful. "How to explain Slytherin? Well, there are four houses at Hogwarts. Kind of like sub-groups within the school. They compete with one another for points and the Quidditch cup, and each house has its own wing, with dorms and such."

"And one of the houses is Slytherin?" Harry asked, catching on.

Draco grinned. "Exactly. The best, in my opinion. The other three are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. But any wizard with a brain in their skull would jump off the astronomy tower if they were sorted into Hufflepuff."

"The name does sound kind of...undesirable," Harry agreed, nibbling on a bit of a licorice wand. "So how do you get in to a house?"

Draco eased back in his seat. "Merlin, did that giant gamekeeper tell you anything? You're sorted, of course. By a hat."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Then, realizing Draco was serious, burst out laughing. "A-a HAT? They sort you with a hat?" He chuckled, tears forming in his eyes.

Draco joined in on the mirth. "Father says it's a perfectly horrid old scrap, but it does seem to know what it's talking about. The sorting hat knew where to put my parents, at any rate."

Harry calmed down. "So you don't get to choose which house you are put into?" He asked.

Draco shook his head. "No. But I imagine we'll be alright, Harry. Everyone in my family has been a slytherin for centuries, and I'm fairly sure yours hasn't had any hufflepuffs."

A thought struck Harry. "Do you know what house my mum and dad were in?"

He questioned hopefully. "Your mum and dad were both in Gryffindor, but Severus-Professor Snape,in he's my Godfather-said your mum should have been in Slytherin. She was as cunning and quick-witted as they come, and Snape would know. He was good friends with your mum."

Harry's heart rose in his throat. Someone who knew his Parents! "Say, d'you think I could meet this Snape? I mean, I'd love to find out more about my mum, and if he knew her..."

"Sure," Draco said, unwrapping another pasty. "He teaches potions at Hogwarts. You'll see him when we get sorted, he is the head of Slytherin house."

Suddenly Harry couldn't wait for the journey to end.

There was a knock on the compartment door. It slid open to reveal a girl, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. A round-faced boy peeked in over her shoulder nervously.

"_Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth._

"Haven't seen anything," Draco drawled casually. "Maybe you should do a summoning spell."

Harry got the express feeling that Malfoy did not like the girl very much, and was trying to make her feel uncomfortable. He was about to say something, but the girl spoke first. "Oh, of course! Why didn't I think of that?" She said. "_Accio_, Neville's toad!"

Both Harry and Draco's jaws dropped when the slimy creature came soaring into her hand. "There you are, Neville." She handed it back to the boy, who looked relieved and skipped off down the train.

"That-how-where-" Draco stumbled over his words. "That's at least a fourth-year level spell! Where did you learn it from?"

The girl smiled. _"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school for witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" _

_She said all this very fast_.

"Merlin, you are annoying. And muggle-born, to boot." Draco muttered. "You are in the presence of Draco Malfoy, not that that would mean anything to you."

Harry was put off by the loud, know it all additude of Hermione. "We were having a private conversation before you came and barged in here. Leave now," he said, maybe a bit harshly.

"Oh," the girl said snobbishly. "Well I'm sorry. All I asked for was your name."

Harry got up and moved to close the door. "Harry Potter," he said, shutting the door in her face.

Draco burst into applause. "Thank you! She's ruddy obnoxious, even if she is good at magic." Draco scoffed at this. "I imagine we would've been stuck listening to her for ages if you hadn't done that."

Harry sat back down and sighed heavily. "Yes, but now she'll go off with her big mouth telling everyone that Harry Potter is on board. I don't want to be bothered by those people."

Draco stared at him funnily. "I would have thought you liked all the attention? I mean, after your dratted aunt and uncle treated you so badly."

Harry shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. "All I want is to have a normal school year. Without having to worry about what other people think of me."

Both boys sat in silence, compete plating this for a while. Then Draco spoke. "Hate to say this, mate, but I don't think people are going to care what either of us want."

Harry agreed, glancing sullenly at the last of their candy. "What's an every-flavor bean?" He asked, picking up the package.

Draco smirked. "I dare you to try the green one."

{}{}{}{}{}

Perhaps two hours later, after changing into school robes, the boys stepped off the train onto a small platform. The sun had set, and darkness was looming around them, scaring some of the youngest kids. A light could be seen vaguely at the end of the platform.

"Firs' Years! Any more Firs' years, come this way," said the deep, booming voice of Hagrid. "Hullo, Harry. Who's yer friend?"

"This is Malfoy, Hagrid," Harry called through the throng of students.

"Galvinoy? Well, strange name there." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, but said nothing. Firs' years! All follow me!"

Draco leaned in to his friend. "This ought to be interesting," he said, his breath tickling Harry's ear. Both boys smiled, then set off towards the school.

**There you have it! Tell me what you guys think. And take my poll, I want to write the sorting chapter!**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: lovely! I hope you like this chapter, I tried to give Snape a good start in this one.**

**IRT emo-rocker101: thank you! I'm happy you like it. I personally thought the movie rushed things a bit. I'm trying to take it a bit slower, more in line with the book.**

**IRT MouthOfLightning: Indeed. There are so many things that could have gone differently.**

**IRT DarkAngel90111: No, here you are, yes, me too. Sorry, but the chapters are already over a thousand words each. They *might* get longer after the sorting, but no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everybody! Here is Chapter four. I am trying to post chapters once a day, but during the week I cannot promise to keep up. You shall have a chapter either Wednesday or Thursday for certain, and probably two over the weekend. Today is Monday(has been for an entire three minutes!) and I will not post again today.**

**Note to all new readers: just because I have four chapters posted does not mean you can no longer review one of the other chapters. I will respond to all reviews, unless you are rude, or I start getting a whole Crap-ton of them. Which would make my LIFE, because I am a tiny bit of a review whore. Blame the rabid rabbits.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, or any of these Characters, except Will Rockwood(his father is a death eater, but he himself is my creation) and Carrlson, who is not important but is an omage to my Swedish roots. Anything italic is from Sorcerer's Stone.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But I don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and Loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit learning _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

A loud cheer went up from the hall as the Hat finished its song. Harry and the first years around him joined in. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the tattered old hat before him, but he was suddenly a bit more intimidated by the thought of putting it on. He thanked his lucky stars that his last name did not begin with A.

The first girl - Abbot, McGonagall had said - stepped up nervously and settled the hat onto her head. It slipped over her eyes. After just a moment, the hat opened its mouth and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" One of the four tables erupted into yelling and clapping. The girl happily took it off and went to sit with her new house.

The next girl to be called up was also a Hufflepuff, and the third was a Ravenclaw. Brocklehurst, Bulstrode, Carrlson, Crabbe, Finch-Fletchley, Finnigan, and Golye all went and were given houses. Harry was getting increasingly nervous as the line in front of him slimmed down. The annoying Granger girl was put into Gryffindor, as was the boy with the toad. Someone named MacIntre was put into Slytherin.

Malfoy was next, and Harry envied the way he walked confidently up to the hat. The instant it touched his head it screamed "Syltherin!" To the hall. A table dressed in green and silver called loudly and cheered. Draco sat between two large boys-Crabbe and Goyle, Harry remembered.

A short list of names was called, but Harry remembered none of them. Finally, McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry!" The hall filled with whispers and gasps. Harry walked up to the Hat with what he hoped passed as a calm, unhurried gait.

The Hat fell over his eyes. "_Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where should I put you?"_ Harry tried not to think about Hufflepuff. He didn't want to be in Hufflepuff. "Oh, Merlin, child. I wouldn't put you in Hufflepuff." The Hat exclaimed. "You care for your friends, but you would leave even them behind to get what you wanted. And I don't mean that in a bad way. You are smart enough to put the need of those you love behind the needs of those you are responsible for. Yes, I've decided. Best be SLYTHERIN!"

The green-clad table shouted and screamed louder than ever. Harry shakily made his way over to the Syltherin table. A few older kids clapped him on the back as he sat down across from Malfoy and grinned. "That Hat is loony as an old coot," he said. Draco laughed.

A girl with dark hair and a small face was next to Harry. "Malfoy," she called, "Introduce us to your friend! I didn't know you knew the Chosen One!"

Malfoy said, "Everyone, this is Harry. Potter, this is Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini still's to be sorted, but he'll be along, and here is Crabbe and Goyle. They don't talk much, but their fathers work for my father, so they'll be around."

Harry nodded to everyone except Crabbe, who was stuffing a leftover pasty in his mouth and not paying attention. "Lovely to meet you all," Harry murmured. "I'm afraid I don't know much about the magical world, so you all will have to teach me."

Pansy's eyes twinkled at that. "Well, this is Slytherin house. We are cunning, smart, quick on our feet, and really protective of our family. You're part of the family, now, I guess." she stuck her hand out and Harry shook it.

"Over there's the Bloody Baron, our house ghost," said a listening fourth year. "Will Rockwood, pleased to meet you." Harry shook his hand as well. He looked over at the blood-soaked ghost with a bit of apprehension.

Draco smiled. "Hullo, Will." he said. "Your mum coming over for winter hols this year?" Rockwood nodded before someone down the table shushed.

Harry took the time to look at the High table properly. All the staff were sitting there. Harry saw Hagrid on one end, and a man with a turban that looked slightly familiar. The one at the center of the table was an old man with a long, brey beard and a pair of spectacles perched on the end of his nose. Harry thought he looked rather grandfatherly, and assumed he was the Headmaster.

Harry wondered idly which of the teachers seated there was the Snape that Draco had mentioned. Was it the one that was now speaking to Hagrid? This one was so utterly short, and had a bad combover. Harry didn't pin him as a potions master. Or the man who was sitting next to turban head? He had black hair cropped at his chin, a rather unfortunately large nose, and was the only teacher dressed in all black. He seemed to fit the bill a bit better, but Harry asked Draco to be sure.

"Which one is your godfather?" He said.

The Malfoy boy glanced up at the staff table. "He's there, next to the guy with the atrocious turban on his head. What's his name? Quarrel, Squirrel..."

Pansy giggled. "Quirrel, Malfoy. The most jittery Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this school has seen, and that's saying something." Crabbe and Goyle both laughed at that. Draco stared at them pointedly until they stopped.

"Severus actually applied for the DADA position first." Draco glanced at the staff table again. "But Dumbledore - the headmaster - he wouldn't let him take it. Since then, they say the position has been cursed. No one has lasted longer than a year."

"Really," Harry said, now looking at Quirrel. He did look really nervous, and especially frightened next to Professor Snape. "Perhaps Dumbledore should rethink his decision." A murmur of agreement went through the first years around him.

"Oh, the headmaster's about to speak," said Zabini, who had only just sat down. "Good to know you, Potter," he whispered, and Harry nodded back.

_The hall fell silent. _

_"Ahem - I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. _

_"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. _

_"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. _

_"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. _

_"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death._"

The Slytherins around Harry kept stony faces at this, though he himself was biting back laughter. They must take death threats seriously around here, he thought, and though it unnerved him a bit, he turned back into the conversation.

"Where is the food?" Crabbe complained. He was out of pumpkin pasty.

"Oh, come on, Crabbe," Someone from the next table over hollered. "You've only gone three minutes without stuffing your face!"

Draco responded without even turning around. "Is that the best you could come up with, Davies? I have come to expect more from a Ravenclaw. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Harry was stunned at Draco's outright rudeness, even if the other boy had started it. Pansy leaned over and said, "We protect our family. And, besides, Davies is a bully and a prick. Did you see what he did to that poor Gryffindor? He hexed her legs together!"

Davies was about to respond when the food arrived. To say it arrived is using the term loosely. One second the tables were empty, the next there were heaping plates of food and full goblets. A few first years shrieked. Harry oohed and ahhed with the rest of them before digging in. Suddenly everyone was quiet except for the clinking of silverware and the thump of goblets being set back on the wood table. Everyone enjoyed the meal immensely.

Once all the food had disappeared, the headmaster got up and began to direct a rather confusing and lively version of the school song. It went a bit like this:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Weather we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff. _

_So teach us things worth knowing _

_Bring back what we forgot;_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest _

_And learn until out brains all rot! _

**I realize I took a good deal of this one from the book. I'll try not to do so much of that hereafter, but I felt we needed to have the Sorting Hat's song in there. I also realize that in the book, Dumbledore's speech comes after the huge meal, and I skipped a lot. Anywho, there you go. Leave a review! Especially those of you who have followed the story, but haven't yet reviewed. You know who you are...**

**IRT emo-rocker101: Your wish has come true! Great minds think alike, and all that rot.**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thanks! I'm not really sure what to do with Hermione now, without changing her character, and I refuse to let her get OOC. Maybe her and Harry will become friends again.**

**IRT Avigayil Urameshi: Thank you! I took your vote into consideration when choosing a house. Obviously. Go Snakes!**

**IRT DarkAngel90111: Yes, the twins will befriend Harry. I specifically included Dumbledore's speech because of them. I'm a big fan of Fred and George, and I will never ever bash them!**

**IRT annirosec: Sister! So glad you like it. I'll add something for you next chappie. Ron/Hermione will probably not happen in this fic, but I may pull a few strings. Love yu!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Winces* I know. I promised updates this weekend, and I did not even write a word. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. The beautiful work of J. is not mine, although I would love very much for her to share it with me. Anything in italics is directly from Sorcerer's Stone. **

**But now, I give you, chapter five! I am so sorry. Please don't kill me For taking so long. Wait, are those pitchforks? *Shrieks and runs away***

The Syltherin common rooms were cast in subdued light as the first years entered, following the prefect Rockwood through the dungeons and under the grey-green water of the lake. Many of them were surprised at the location - perhaps they thought the dorms would actually be inside the castle - but Draco Malfoy was not one of these. Harry was, though, and he stared in awe at the wrought iron and stone walls. This portion of the castle really felt like an old dungeon. The torches flared in their holders along the walls, bringing a bit of a happier feel. The whole place glowed green under the lake. And despite the cold stone, all the furniture was plush and comfortable, and the stairs were carpeted.

"Alright, everyone," Rockwood called. "Here's the common room. Girls dorms are to the left, boys to the right. Any questions, ask me or another prefect. Your things are in your rooms."

Draco, Harry, Blaise, the McItnre boy, and Carrlson shared a room. The beds were four-poster, with green trimmings and curtains. The headboard on each bed had the initials of a boy in brilliant silver calligraphy. Harry's bed had his trunk and Hedwig at its foot, while the letters 'HJP' adorned the head.

"Blimey, Harry," Blaise said. "That's some owl you got there. D'you get her at Eeylops?"

Harry nodded. "This is Hedwig." All the boys gathered around to look at her. She preened proudly.

Harry opened his trunk to find all his clothes and belongings in order. He pulled out a set of old, baggy pajamas that had belonged to Dudley before him. He was just about to change when Draco said, "Harry, what on earth are you doing?"

Harry looked down at the clothes, embarrassed. "Well, I was going to get changed for bed."

"Into that? Salazar, no." Draco dug around in his own trunk before producing a set of green silk pajamas. "You shall have to borrow some of mine."

Harry stared at the silk. He had never worn anything quite so nice. "Th-thank you," he murmured, accepting the pajamas with a sort of reverence.

Draco smiled, but said, "if you tell anyone they're mine, I shall have to kill you.

{}{}{}{}{}

The first day's classes passed with an ease that Harry was not expecting. He did not meet all of his professors, specifically the heads of house. Draco, when asked, mumbled something about beginning of term meetings. Someone named Flitwick was absent, as well as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Harry was a bit disappointed, for he wanted to meet the man who knew his mother, but he knew he would in time.

After classes that day, all the first years were told to meet in front of the steps to the great hall. Harry, Draco, and the rest of their dorm went down together.

"That's Madam Hooch, the flying instructor," Draco said as he motioned to the spiky-haired woman. "She also referees most of the quidditch games here."

Two rows of broomsticks were in front of her, and each first year was instructed to stand next to one. All the brooms looked quite battered, but somehow Draco managed to find one that looked alright. Harry rolled his eyes affectionately. Only the best, he was learning, would do for a Malfoy.

When the flying instructor gave the word, the whole class shouted, "Up!" Only a few brooms shot up into the hands of the waiting wizards. Harry was surprised to see that his was end of these, and grasped the handle tightly. Draco's had also flown quietly into his hand. Most of the first years, however, were still shouting, echos carrying through the grounds.

When considerably more students had brooms in hand, Madam Hooch gave more instruction on how to ride and push off and turn. Everyone seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly, even those like the know-it-all, Granger, who should probably stick to books.

_"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-Three-Two-"_

_But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left off the ground, pushed off hard before the whistlsounded touched Madam Hooch's lips._

_"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle-twelve feet-twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and-_

_WHAM-a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight._

_Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his._

_"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy-it's all right, up you get."_

_She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him._

_no sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst out into laughter._

_"Did you see his face, the great lump?"_

_The other Slytherins joined in. _Harry felt a bit sick, watching his house tease the other boy.

"Come on, Draco," Harry chided. "Knock it off. He can't help a being nervous."

this quieted the blonde, and most of the others too. Harry didn't actually think that they would listen to him, but before he had a chance be surprised, another cackle broke out.

_"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, _Potter."

Harry grimaced. He had gotten used to his cousin's nasty jokes about his apparently flaming sexuality, but he had not expected it from within his own house.

"Look!" She said, prancing over to where Neville had fell. "Seems the little runt dropped something."

A glittering, swirling ball was indeed now clasped in Pansy's fingers.

"Give it here, Parkinson." Harry said, stepping forward.

Harry thought he heard protest behind him, someone telling them not to fight. He ignored it. Pansy leered at him, as if this is what she had been waiting for.

"Come and get it, Potter."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Oi, Potter," someone called after him. He had just finished eating dinner, and after a whole Great Hall full of people staring at him, Harry really didn't feel like socializing. But he turned anyway.

he was greeted with the sight of two red reads hurrying towards him. The identical ones. Harry especially did not want to talk to Weasleys, after what happened on the train.

He was about to turn around and keep walking, but ne of the twins called again, "we've come to apologize, you know."

This stopped him. "Alright," Harry said uncertainly. "Say your bit."

the two stopped in front of him, and Harry relished that he was just as tall as they. "We're sorry for acting horribly to you on the train." The one on the left said.

"We didn't mean to come off as rude," the one on the right said.

Harry scoffed. "Your brother certainly did. Or cousin. Or whatever. There are so many of you, I can't keep my head on straight."

instead of taking offense, both twins grinned. "Oh, don't mind Ron. He can't help being a prick sometimes. I'm Fred, by the way."

"George," said the other. "Don't worry about telling us apart, even our family can't."

Hary shook both their hands. "Good to meet you, I guess."

Fred perked up. "Say, you don't actually-that is, we've heard-"

he was cut off when Harry dragged a hand up to his forehead, pushing the dark hair back. "Well, there you are, then. Have a look."

Both boys stared for a second. "Oh, we didn't mean-"

Harry smiled. "It's alright. I getting kinda used to it."

There was a bit of an awkward pause. Then George spoke again.

"Slytherin captain said you'd be seeker this year. It's alright, we're on the Gryffindor team. Beaters."

Fred nodded. "It's ruddy brilliant of him. You must be an excellent flyer, to get on as a first year. That hasn't happened for a hundred years."

Harry smiled. "I've heard," he said, remembering Pansy's face in the great hall.

"And to think, we never would have seen your flying genius if it weren't for that pig-face Parkinson. Gryffindor may have some competition for this year's cup." George tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You ought to thank her."

Harry's smile grew. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He said goodbye and headed toward the Slytherin Common room, still ridiculously happy with himself.

**Now, to review answers! Thank you for not totally abandoning me, I love you all.**

**IRT(which, for those who didn't know, means 'in response to') Evangelynn:Yes, and then I leave you hanging for practically a week. Sorry it's taken this long.**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I'm glad. Keep reviewing please!**

**IRT emo-rocker101: Oh, we definitely scare people. Harry being Slytherin was the obvious choice. I don't think I could have written for a Hufflepuff, and Merlin knows I wouldn't make him a Gryffindor. Again.**

**IRT Sinattea: the reason I didn't put Crabbe and Goyle in the same dorm as Harry and Draco is because I feel the same way about them as you. No, Pansy is not, nor ever will be, a fan girl. There will be plenty of those from other houses (Lavendar and Patil twins hint hint). I shall keep writing, despite minor setbacks. thank you so much for reviews, the long ones are infinitely better!**

**IRT Guest: more on Snape next chapter. I really didn't mean to put it off so long. thanks for reviewing all my chappies!**

**IRT annirosec: firstly, 'fourth' is the right one there. Sorry, grammar nazi. Also, remind me to double check the spelling in your American Studies essay. Love you!**

**IRT autumngold: thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**IRT Jessah: *facepalm* you are insane. Good thing you're my best friend, otherwise I would have to tell everyone you actually ARE an obsessed stalker. As it is, your obsession is clearly centered on certain other, hot, blonde actors. I dunno about the seeker thing yet, text me. We can speak words on the matter. I'm leaning towards...*glances around to see other people reading* never mind. And I already told you you're crazy. Love ya, dahlin'.**

**Now that I have wasted my entire lunch period answering reviews, wish me good luck in AP government. Goodbye all, and review! Any plot bunnies and suggestions will be considered.**

**~MDB**

**P.S. I officially have a beta! HardToLove has agreed to step in and we've been planning up as far as the final battle. You all should be so very excited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, this is going to be a pretty long AN, and I hate those as much as the next gal, but Such things must be. **

**First order of business: There is a quite beautiful video on you tube called 'Suffocating Harry/Draco' and it is beyond anything I have ever seen as far as Drarry goes. I love the band, love the song, love the vid. Here is the important part: GO WATCH IT. It is amazing. **

**Did you watch it? Good. Now go watch it again.**

**Second order of business: I need you, my readers, to put limits on this story. I know there are authors on this site under fourteen, and I also do not want to offend anyone. My current intentions with this story are to rewrite the series, and that means A LOT of chapters. This will be a huge project for my beta and I. But do not think that just because I am focusing mostly on plot, I will not have some potentially inappropriate content in this fic. I will, I assure you. Fourteen year olds, turn back before fifth year. **

**That being said. A note for the smut lovers. This fic IS mostly plot based. There will be fluffy moments, dark, angsty moments, and passionate moments. But most of this particular story is not sex, sex, sex. Sorry.**

**Third order of business: Everyone give a virtual hello to my lovely, ever-crazy beta HardToLove! *polite applause* now any mistakes will be her fault, not mine. Love ya, dahlin'!**

**fourth order of business: I will have ABSOLUTELY NO ONE hate on any further plot choices. If you didn't see fit to contribute your ideas via review or even PM, you cannot yell at me for it. I love to use your guys' ideas, steal them and twist them until they bow to me-but you have to give me ideas of what you want before I will put that kind of stuff in the stories. I took Sinaetta's idea on removing Tweedle dee and Tweedle death eater (code for Crabbe and Goyle. very sharp, right?) from Galvinoy (code for drarry-Sinattea has so many good ideas!) so don't be shy on offering up plot bunnies. I want to hear the rest of your great ideas, too. God, now I feel like Proffessor McGonagall trying to get anyone but Hermione to raise their hand.**

**Alright. Off the soap box now. Dang, that is a crazy long AN. On to Chapter six! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is truly lovely, and her work is amazing. I have no intention of stealing from her. Well, maybe a tiny bit, but no copyright infringement. Italics are either from Sorcerer's Stone or spells, and most of those are used at some point in the books anywho.**

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

Classes that day were far more interesting than they had been the day before; mainly because all of the professors were there, and Harry would get to meet Professor Snape. This was exciting not only because he really missed his mother, and was curious about what she had been like when she was alive, but also because it may put him in the professor's good graces. Any help Harry could get, he was more than willing to take.

This thought intensified in his brain during Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall, though appearing soft-spoken and weary, was sharp-tongued and sharp-witted in a way Harry had not seen before. She would not stand for dawdling or whispering, and even went so far as to take one's wand away if she felt they weren't paying close enough attention. And, after a twenty-minute lecture on how to turn a matchstick into a needle and back (and thirty minutes of practice), only the Granger girl had gotten it. Although, as Harry glanced toward Draco, he saw his friend was fairly close. The tip of his match was no longer red, but had turned to a dull silver, and the eye of a needle could be seen at the other end.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was next. Harry supposed, if he was the savior of the wizarding world, this one ought to be important. But as the stuttering Professor Quirrel stepped out of his office to greet the class, Harry could see he wasn't going to learn anything of much value.

Quirrel didn't teach hardly at all; he only spoke briefly of either a zombie or a vampire (he never specified), and mumbled something about garlic. The rest of class seemed to focus instead on how lovely a day it was, and wasn't it just peachy that the sun had come out?

All the Slytherins were bored stiff, and Harry almost thought Quirrel and Binns could compete for Most Boring Professor of The Year. When he told Draco this, the blond boy snickered.

"Oh, Binns would win," Draco said confidently. "He's been dead for centuries. At least his voice is easier to fall asleep to than all that stuttering."

As they walked out of class, Harry checked his schedule. "How is it that we've managed to have both Transfiguration _and_ Double Potions with those rotten Gryffindors?" He groaned. "I've had quite enough of Granger's kiss-up act, and Weasley shooting me death glares the whole period is getting old rather fast."

He and Draco commiserated on their way down to the dungeons, taking a shortcut one of the Weasley twins had shown Harry. Draco hadn't liked that they were Weasleys, but Harry gave him a strange look when he mentioned it. "Why does the last name matter so bloody much? George is a Weasley, and his brother is a right git, but he's not half bad. Nor is Fred."

Draco looked contemplative for a moment before he spoke. "Father says-"

"Never mind what 'father says'." Harry insisted. "You've got the right to think whatever and however you like, regardless of who your mum and dad made enemies with. Be it blood traitor or mudblood or half-blood – I should have known wizards would be obsessed with blood. You've got to let it go, Draco."

Draco seemed to really take his words into consideration, so nothing more was said on the matter.

They got to the potions room long before the other students, and Draco seemed quite happy to lounge about and wait for Carrlson and McIntre to show up – "Blaise will be late, he always is" – but Harry truly wanted to meet Severus, and continued to prod at his friend until finally Draco said, "Alright! We can go see him. Salazar, Harry! I know you really want to know more about your mum, but –"

"Bringing Mr. Potter to see me is no longer necessary, Draco," a smooth and somewhat condescending voice said from behind them. Startled, both boys turned on the spot. Before them stood a tall man with black hair, a pale face, a bit of a hooked nose, and long white fingers. Harry recognized him immediately from the meals in the great hall. "I am here now."

Draco's mouth twitched slightly, as if he wanted to smile, but instead he simply nodded his head politely. "Godfather, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Harry Potter." Harry stepped forward. "Potter, this is Professor Severus Snape; my godfather."

Snape shook the proffered hand, and looked him over carefully. "Not a speck of your mother in you, boy, except for your eyes." Snape said calmly, his voice softening a bit towards the end of his statement. "You have your mother's eyes."

"Yes, sir, so I've been told." Harry tried with all his might to be respectful. He was terribly nervous. "But, you see, my problem is, no one can tell me anything else about my mum. My dad was apparently a bit of a tosser, but-" Harry stopped suddenly, blushing upon realizing what he'd said. "That is to say, he-"

"Never mind it, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape interrupted him, a gleam of humor in his dark eyes. "You'd like to know about your mum? Well then. Lily was a fine witch. Best in our year, really. I was good friends with your mother, you know."

Harry did know, but he didn't have the chance to say as much, because just then the other students could be heard approaching in the hall. "But now is not the time. Take a seat, Potter. Malfoy." And he swept off before they could say another word.

Draco and Harry sat. "Blimey, I didn't think he'd be quite so...imposing," Harry said after a moment.

"Yes, he can be." Draco grinned outright. "He's the greatest godfather you could ask for, you know."

Harry smiled back, and they waited as the room began to fill.

**And there you have it! Review, tell me what you think. Next chapter will have some quidditch in it!**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: thank you. I tried to keep her in character as much as possible, and she has kind of taken Draco's place as head-cunt of Slytherin. I am actually excited to write her, and that doesn't usually happen with my antagonists. I hope you shall love what happens after Christmas!**

**IRT emo-rocker101: thank you! I'm really happy I didn't get torn to bits. And sucking up gets you places. How do you think I got a beta?**

**IRT HardToLove: You know it! Twin redheads who maniacally give puking pastilles to first years and somehow manage to make a fortune selling them!**

**IRT AlwaysLaughing1: I will eventually bump the rating up. I, personally have been more of a fan of dom!Harry recently. But, hey, I might change my mind come fifth year. You forget, Luna is in Ginny's year, so none of her until second year! I do love her, though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Here is Chapter seven. Cresting 10,000 words! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I do, however, own Rockwood and Carrlson. I do love a little OC every once in a while.**

Marcus Flint, Harry decided, was not a very nice person. In addition to his attitude, he had horrible dental hygiene, and his teeth were gnarled and yellow. It was a wonder that he could speak at all, with that briar patch of molars. He had dandruff, he hardly ever showered, and he was as clumsy on his feet as a hippogriff in a wand shop. On a broom, however, Flint was truly spectacular. It was for that and no other reason was that he was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

The first practice of the year, and everyone had gone back to the showers with more bruises than Harry thought should be allowed. The only thing they'd done all afternoon was get knocked around by Flint and his two beaters, Jeffery Chiles and Richard McNair. The three were the oldest ones on the team, as Fifth years. Harry didn't have to wonder why no sixth or seventh years would submit to play under the trio's regime.

As he trudged down to the dorms one evening after practice, he spotted Will Rockwood, the Slytherin prefect, coming the other way. "Hullo, Potter," the elder boy said genially. "How was Quidditch practice?"

Harry winced, pulling at his right leg. "It was...painful."

Rockwood smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, Marcus can be that way. Gives a bad name to Slytherins, if you ask me." He looked Harry over. "Would you like a healing draught?"

Harry nodded, and both of them turned towards the common room. Rockwood was silent for a moment. "So..." He trailed off, enunciating the awkwardness. "Nobody thought you'd be a Slytherin. In the same house as you-know-who, and all that."

Harry nodded once again. "I don't actually know much of anything about him, except that he killed a lot of people, including my parents."

"You don't even know why?" Will asked.

"Well," Harry murmured uncomfortably. "He was a dark wizard. Right?"

Rockwood looked like he was torn between laughing and screaming in frustration. "They didn't tell you anything, did they?"

Harry did not know how to respond to this, so he stayed silent. "The Dark Lord," Rockwood began, "was very powerful. He could get almost anyone to follow him; to do what he said. A lot of people liked him, even those who didn't follow him. He was quite charismatic." The prefect snorted. "At least, he was before he went barmy."

Harry seemed to accept this, and asked, "How do you know this?"

Rockwood turned to face Harry as they reached the Slytherin common room. He stood tall and squared his shoulders with a grim look on his face, as though he was about to reveal a horrible secret. "My father followed him," he stated somewhat curtly.

Harry scrutinized him for a moment, and then nodded again. "So did Draco's," he said. Rockwood visibly relaxed beside him, though his face remained the same. "How about that healing draught, eh?"

{}{}{}{}{}

The Slytherin common room was mostly empty, save for Draco, Harry, Scott Carrlson, and a few other first years milling about. All the upper grades had class this hour, save the seventh years. And they had much better things to occupy their time with than hanging around with a bunch of eleven-year-olds.

"Potter, d'you remember the incantation we learned in Defense today?" Carrlson asked. "The illumination spell?"

"_Lumos_," Harry responded. His wand tip lit up. "_Nox_," he muttered under his breath. "I keep trying for that levitating charm we were talking about, but I can't get it right."

"Will both of you quit?" Draco interrupted, bent over his books.

Harry set his wand down and glanced over at the text Draco was poring over. "Transfiguring mice into snuffboxes?"

Draco nodded sadly. "I need an eight-inch essay on changing living things to inanimate objects," he said. "I haven't even a single complete sentence!"

"I'll help you with Transfiguration if you'll help me with Potions," Harry offered slyly.

Draco seemed as though he was going to pass it up, but then he sighed in mock defeat. "Might as well. Everyone knows you need help in potions."

Harry laughed. "And you just want me to write your essay for you. You've got top marks, Draco. The only one above you is that pesky know-it-all."

His friend growled into his notes, glaring at the words on the page as though they had personally offended him. "That's the problem! If I can't beat out that stupid-" he cut himself off, before adding haughtily, "A Malfoy isn't to be bested by a mere muggleborn."

Harry sighed. This was an old fight. "Look, Dray, you gotta-"

"What did you call me?" The menacing glare turned from the notes to Harry's face.

He had apparently struck a nerve with that one. Draco's face darkened and he stepped up to Harry, grasping the front of his robes in his fist and hissing into his face. "Don't. **_Ever._** Give. Me. Nicknames."

Harry gulped, suddenly terrified. Rather meekly, he stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I am the one who doles out nicknames, and I say when they may be used." The blond went on in a quiet voice as if Harry had not spoken. "I will not be made fun of or ridiculed."

The other boy's eyes widened. "I didn't mean-"

"I understand you didn't mean anything by it, Potter, but some things must be enforced. No nicknames."

Harry nodded quickly, not sure what to do with this quiet, angry Draco. Not Draco, he realized. This boy was pure Malfoy. The Malfoy glare, the low, threatening voice and tense posture. It was frightening how quickly his friend could shift his entire temperament.

Draco released him. Harry stumbled back, a bit hurt by Draco's actions. "Sorry," he mumbled again, before turning back to his charms work. The other boys stared in shock, as if they were seeing Draco for the first time. Indeed, he was a different person in that moment.

Draco shut his book fiercely and stalked to the wall that was the entrance to the common room and left. Harry looked over at Carrlson, who was eyeing him pointedly. "Oh, fine. I'll go calm him down." He jumped up and hurried after the Malfoy.

When he finally caught up to the Malfoy boy, he was panting. "Oi, mate, wait up, will you?" He called. To his surprise, Draco turned on his heel and waited. "I really am sorry," Harry began. "I didn't know that it would upset you so much."

Draco seemed to deliberate for a minute, then nodded sharply. "You are forgiven."

"I don't mean to pry, but I did see how much it bothered you," he murmured. "You don't have to say anything, but..." He trailed off, unsure.

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. He looked ages older in that moment than any boy of eleven should. "My Aunt Bella used to call me that," he whispered.

Harry awkwardly patted his back. He didn't know who his aunt was, but clearly it was not a good memory.

Just then, noise could be heard down the hall. A puce-colored Neville stumbled into view, his clothes and face covered with something similar in texture to baby poo. It smelled like it too, and he seemed to be coughing up even more of it.

"Neville! What on earth-"

"Fred and George," he managed, before falling to the ground in a heap.

Both boys burst out laughing. Harry leaned forward to clutch his sides. "Those two-" he sniggered. "Those two should be locked up!"

Draco agreed, trying to catch his breath. "Come on, let's get back to the common room. Chances are they'll be along soon, and I don't want to be here when they do."

Both boys snickered all the way back to the common room. When they entered, their friends stared at them incredulously, convinced that something was terribly wrong with the pair.

**Here are my responses to reviews.**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I know. I want Draco to not be a mindless zombie, following his father and the Dark Lord without a thought.**

**IRT annirosec: thank you, love. And, I'm not telling about the quidditch team, but your idea will be considered!**

**IRT DarkSnakeLordess: thank you! I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter as well, though I have no idea what I'm doing. Keep reviewing!**

**IRT emo-rocker101: something I shall clarify: the ONLY difference between the original Harry Potter and this one is that Draco and Harry became friends. Voldemort is still evil. Very evil. And now, he is also very mad that is most loyal follower's son is fraternizing with the enemy. As for the rest, you are right, reading is the best way to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter eight! Sorry I'm a few days late, writers block. I have plenty of ideas for nine though! This chapter is un-beta'd, because periods are a b**** and my poor beta is suffering. So, deal with my bed grammar and spelling and whatever else.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns, and I am not she. Talk to her if you want the real canon story.**

"Yes, well, you should have thought of that before you set Mr. Goyle's hair on fire."

Harry groaned. How could McGonagall not see that it hadn't been Harry's fault this time? "Professor," he tried again. "It really wasn't a burning hex. I swear. It wasn't even magic, much less a hex."

McGonagall didn't look impressed. "Oh, really? Would you like to inform the class just exactly blew up my desk a moment ago?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Er, well. You see, Fred and George Weasley gave me this little pill. They said they weren't quite sure of the side effects yet, and wanted me to test it out for them." Harry turned to his fellow Slytherins for help, but even Draco's face was impassive. "I said I would, but I'd no idea it would make me breath fire like that, I really didn't."

The twins in question were sitting in a corner, grinning from ear to ear. McGonagall shot them a look that could probably wither daisies, but their smiles only got bigger. Finally, she turned her stink eye back to the Slytherin in front of her. Harry tried very hard not to cower under her glare. "Five points from Slytherin for sheer stupidity, eating a pill created by another student. And ten each from you two, Weasleys. I shall see all of you in my office this evening for detention."

The three boys groaned in unison. The Gryffindor head's detentions were rivaled only by those of Filch, and possibly Snape. At least Snape was nice enough to Harry, and was actually a bit of a decent fellow. Professor McGonagall was as stiff and hard-nosed with her own house as with the others. Harry doubted he'd be able to feel his hands after all the chalkboards she was bound to make him clean.

"You got off easy," Scott commented as the class disbanded. "I heard she took away Milicent's wand for an hour, and made her stand in a corner alone until the poor girl was practically sobbing."

Harry shivered. "You know," he murmured thoughtfully to the circle of Slytherins around him, "I never thought the professors in the magical world could rival my aunt and uncle for cruelty, but I was mistaken."

Most of them snickered. The few that didn't, like Draco, smiled.

Apparently Malfoys were now too dignified to laugh, Harry noticed. He was getting a bit sick of this act Draco put up. He seemed to think his father was lurking around every corner, just hoping to catch him being un-Malfoy enough to disown him. It worried him that one of his friends felt so much pressure to act that way, but it was also ruddy obnoxious. The masks that a lot of the pure-bloods in Slytherin wore were obvious, once you got to know them. Harry had a sinking feeling that his home life was not nearly as bad as some of his classmates.

When the two boys had a moment alone before potions (this was becoming their normal alone time, away form the other Slytherins) Draco brought up the Dursleys again.

"So, your muggle relatives," he began. Harry grimaced. "No, hear me out. I don't have much contact with my family, aside from my parents. What's it like, living with your aunt and uncle?"

Harry shrugged. "They're not the best comparison. They spoil my cousin, and they refuse to treat me like I'm related to them, or even human. Aunt Petunia has a very...dark view of magic, and that got passed down to me."

"What do you mean? Was she tortured by wizards or something?" Draco asked.

Harry fought back another grimace. "No. Nothing like that. It's just - my mum was a witch, you know? And after she found out, my grandparents always favored her over my aunt. She was jealous, and she took it out on me."

"She mistreated you because of JEALOUSY?" Draco was incredulous.

"Well, yes." The dark haired boy refused to make eye contact. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

Draco stiffened, then nodded sharply once. Silence fell over them.

{}{}{}{}{}

After Quidditch practice the next day, Harry came out of the showers to see Draco waiting for him. He tried not to show his newly acquired limp, but of course the blonde picked up on it immediately.

"Hey, Draco. I thought this was your study time," Harry said as he approached him.

Draco shifted slightly. "It is. I was wondering if we could talk."

The third year chaser who was lingering behind sped up toward the castle, obviously understanding the request for privacy. Harry waited a few seconds before saying, "What's up?"

Draco worried his lip. "I'm...I've been thinking on what you said, about not being my father, and...well, you were right. I base too much of my views off what he says. I mean, Fred and George Weasley aren't too bad, even if they did get you that detention." Harry's hand went to his wrist, which still ached from the night before. "And that one Ravenclaw who lent me her notes, she's not too bad," Draco continued, "And she is a mu-muggleborn. So I think I'll give this whole 'blood doesn't matter' thing a try."

Harry grinned. "Great, Draco. That's amazing!" He hugged the boy next to him. "I'm glad."

Draco froze for a moment under the embrace. He patted Harry's back awkwardly, making him laugh. "You are so weird about the strangest things," he murmured.

"I'm the weird one?" Draco said jokingly. "You're the one with your arms around another boy."

Harry bristled. He pulled away, arms straight at his sides. Draco realized his mistake, and said, "Woah, Harry. It was just a joke. I didn't mean-"

The other Slytherin began walking quickly toward the castle, ignoring the ther boy completely. He heard Draco calling out for him, but he didn't stop. He went up the steps and through to the great hall without looking back.

Harry wouldn't meet his friends' eyes at the dinner table that evening. He didn't take part in the conversation or even look up when Goyle spilled his pumpkin juice all over the roast chicken. In fact, he didn't really eat all that much either. Finally, he got up, claiming fatigue, and went to bed. Pansy, Blaise, and Scott all worried at what had gotten into hm, while Draco stared at his own plate, finding his appetite had left with Harry.

Neither boy slept well that night.

**review responses!**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: thank you!**

**IRT emo-rocker101: yr welcome. And we shall see, won't we?**

**IRT Sinattea: Your reviews brighten my day. Quidditch next year...I honestly don't know. Of course, Draco is good at chess, almost all pure bloods are. But it will not play a central role in my version of the series. I'm glad you like my Snape, I wish I could think of more conversations for him. Hooray for Drarry!**

**IRT torture lover: thanks.**

**aaaannnndddd... That's it! See you next time. I'm gonna shoot for every other day or every three days, so don't kill me for not updating every day. Eventually once a week will be commonplace, instead of just me being lazy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**STOP. Everbody go take the Christmas-themed poll on my profile. If you don't know how a poll works, just click on my name up there, and it will be on the top of the page. Click 'Vote Now'. Vote. See results. Problems? PM me!**

**Thank you to my lovely beta, HardToLove, for her work. When I first gave you this chappie it was totally different and in shambles. So, thanks!**

**Alright, lovely ladies and gents! On to another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The world is not mine, and neither are most of the characters. But Will And Scott are ALL MINE. Yay!**

**Update 12/14: fixed minor spelling errors**

The first quidditch game against Ravenclaw was a cinch. The Slytherin team was actually doing quite well, and the Ravenclaw chasers must be the worst in decades. "We barely even had to show up," Flint said harshly in the showers after the match.

Harry had caught the snitch, no thanks to his team, who had seriously ignored his lack of education in quidditch. In fact, after three weeks of nothing but yelling and getting shoved around, he had gone to Will Rockwood for help.

"We'll start with the basics." Will brought out a box with the quidditch balls in it. "Four balls. Two bludgers, a quaffle, and the snitch. Beaters hit bludgers, Chasers get the quaffle into the opposing team's goal, Keeper tries to protect your goal, and Seeker-that's you, Potter-catches the snitch. Nice job on Thursday, by the way." Harry nodded his acceptance.

"Now, the most important thing for you to remember is, no malicious intent on the field. Flint is a bully, everyone knows it, but that doesn't mean you have to be."

The training sessions continued for a week until Harry was sure he had all the rules down.

Harry avoided Draco all that week, and he wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. Even Pansy noticed his mood.

"What's the matter, Potter? The fan club not big enough yet?" She sneered in Transfiguration. Harry found it much easier to ignore her than usual.

One addition to his friend group which he had not expected was the Gryffindor Neville Longbottom. Though the boy was a quivering mass of insecurity, he was amazing at herbology and he was a good guy, overall. Neville often would partner with Harry or Blaise in Transfiguration.

On one such occasion, Neville was trying to get rid of the tail on his goblet. "Here, try flicking your wand a bit more," Blaise motioned.

"I don't...show me," Neville tried again, and this time, Blaise grabbed his wrist and guided it through the motions.

"Oy, Blaise," some Gryffindor called from across the room. "Get a room with your boyfriend, huh? Don't make us watch your faggot shite in class."

Harry turned around, murderous. He locked eyes with the Gryffindor-a friend of Ron Weasley's, a part of his mind noticed vaguely-and snarled.

"What did you say?" He murmured. The whole room fell silent. Even Professor McGonagall, hand poised to interrupt, stopped in her tracks at the look on his face.

The other boy shrank in on himself. "I-I didn't-"

"You dare to insult them?" Harry shrieked, "You don't know anything about them! You-you little-" Harry broke off with a hiss.

The Professor swooped in then. "Finnagean, three nights' detention for using inappropriate and offensive muggle slang." McGonagall said shrilly. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor-I expect so much more from you, really-and ten points to Slytherin for helping a student from another house at personal expense." Blaise looked entirely unruffled by the nasty comment, and his chest swelled. Even Neville, though he was biting his lip, didnt look angry or upset.

Harry tried to latch on to some of his friend's confidence, and soon calmed down. Even when the stupid Gryffindor had the nerve to protest his punishment, the Slytherins stood down.

Finally, the bell rung, and Blaise was mobbed by people whispering their condolences and fierce protectiveness. Most clapped him on the back or ruffled Neville's hair. Though this outright display of affection was rare for his house, Harry knew that Slytherins would do almost anything for one of their own. The sorting hat had said as much to him his first day. What did surprise him was the number of Gryffindors who had witnessed the encounter, and came to speak with his friend.

"He's a prick. We're going to kick him out of junior wizard's chess club."

"Gryffindors may not like Slytherins, but saying that about you and Longbottom just because you get on alright is not fair. Or nice."

"Even if it's true, and you're all as queer as a four-Knut coin, we'd punch him out for saying that."

Even Hermione Granger managed to get a word in. "I have absolutely no defense for Seamus," she said quietly. "I think it's great, actually, that Neville has got some friends, and I should have been more encouraging from the start about inter-house relations. I hope you'll forgive me."

Blaise had graciously accepted, while Harry simply nodded in her direction. Perhaps she wasn't quite so bad after all, he thought.

{}{}{}{}{}

That evening, in the common room, Harry focused on avoiding Draco like the plague. It just so happened that the easiest way to do this was to tutor Millicent and Scott in Defence Against the Dark Arts, something Draco despised.

"So, werewolves generally aren't born," he said, sitting between the two and watching Scott scrawl notes, "But made, by being bitten at the full moon. You can't become a werewolf unless you were bitten at the full moon. At other times of the month, werewolves are harmless, unless they were already malicious people. And you can treat a bite by..."

Millicent worried her lip. "Um, I'm not sure. Scott, do you have to tap your foot so? It's distracting."

Scott immediately stopped, and Harry thought again that they should just...hold hands or _something_. It was obvious how smitten Scott was, even if it was only first year.

Harry sighed again, standing up. "You two keep studying, I'm going to go on a walk. Get some air."

Both of them nodded, and Harry grabbed his coat before ducking out of the common room. With only a month left until winter holiday, the dungeons had grown horribly cold. Few wandered around without several layers.

Harry walked aimlessly through the castle. He glimpsed a couple of sixth years snogging in an abandoned classroom, and hurried on. He didn't want to be on the brunt end of getting yelled at. He had learned not to interrupt the various make out sessions the hard way last week, when some seventh-year Hufflepuff had nearly hexed him out of the room.

Several doors later, something cought Harry's eye. He pushed the door further open, and all of a sudden he was in the room and there was a great mirror in front of him. The mirror was held in a wooden frame, which was beautifully carved. A banner with words that made no sense sprawled across it. The frame was thin and light, but gave a sense of grandeur and wealth, without a large amount of flashy or ornate trimmings.

The mirror itself did not appear to be anything special. It reflected the room back to Harry, and the top of his head as he moved slowly forward. When he noticed this, he stopped. He didn't know what the mirror did, or if it was magical or not. He swallowed uncomfortably at his curiosity.

But, if it were dangerous, Harry thought, someone would have taken better care that it did not get stumbled upon. The door had not even been shut, let alone locked. He stepped fully in front of the mirror, and raised his eyes to meet those of his reflection.

His mother smiled back at him.

Not daring to hope, Harry spun around. No one was behind him. The empty room made his stomach drop. He turned back to the mirror, and she was still there, still smiling. He smiled back, the self in the mirror laughing and grinning.

She did have his eyes, it was true. Her piercing green eyes were entirely like Harry's. her shoulder-length, red-brown hair was slightly tousled, as if she'd been outdoors a few moments before. She was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen.

He glanced up at the top of the mirror for a moment, before fastening his eyes to the woman in the mirror. He saw only one word.

Erised.

**Responses to reviews below.**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Don't get too excited. It's only first year, and Merlin knows they are too young for anything more than what you have seen already.**

**IRT dracoginnyscorpiuswood: It's ok, you made me smile. I'm glad you like it.**

**IRT Sinnattea: I am glad I made you laugh. This chapter is a bit darker, a smidgen, but I hope you still like it. I do love McGonagall. Yes, the Slytherin 'masks' seem to be most likely, and I am playing off of that. I know, I love the hug, it's my favorite so far! The girl from Ravenclaw will probably never have a name, sorry. It just kinda sprung into my head. I dunno, maybe it will be my new plot bunny. And Draco being amazing at chess is in so many of these Drarry fics, and I don't want to be SUPER clichè. I like the Snape thing, I'm trying to work it in now. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

** IRT think-pink-jess: Thanks!**

**IRT HardToLove: is ok, girl. You really helped me with this chapter, it started out a mess. Thank you, love you!**

**IRT emo-rocker101: yay, I get to live! I'm glad you like my story. I kinda like it too.**

**IRT LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile: I know, I'm sorry. But the cliffy is the only way, sometimes. I promise not to rely on it too heavily, especially if you keep reviewing.**

**IRT DarkSnakeLordess: I know. Lemme know what you think on this one, too.**

**IRT Slytherinpride6: Thanks. I thought so, too.**

**IRT Insane Worm: First, love your username. Second, I wish I could crank out a chapter a day, but I simply cannot. thanks for the confidence boost, tho!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, fair friends! This is Chapter Ten (hecksh Yeayuh!) and I hope you all love it! No real Drarry, but great Snape fatherliness! Next chapter is Christmas, so everybody quick vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I would be bloody rich and have three kids if I owned Harry and the Gang. As it is, I am dirt poor, my womb is barren, and Harry Potter is owned by some nice lady with a British accent. Wonderful.**

**Beta'd by HardToLove. My ever-present, ever-editing friend who also happens to have about two ounces of metal in her face. I love her in spite of (dare I say, because of) this fact.**

**Update 12/13: fixed the duplicate paragraphs.**

Harry returned to the mirror the next morning, instead of eating his breakfast in the Hogwarts kitchens. He stood before the looking glass for nearly an hour, watching as his mother smiled and patted his mirror-self on the head. Sometimes, she would motion him a bit closer, and she would have cookies or a sandwich made for his alternate self. And always, her smile illuminated the glass.

Harry began to think of the other Harry, the reflection in the mirror, as Erised-Harry. That boy was stuck in the mirror, after all, and the mirror was called Erised. It soon became the reflection's name, too.

Erised-Harry watched as his mother fixed her hair, but in such a loving way. Harry had the thought that perhaps, the person he would marry would have hair that silky. It was truly radiant, glossy and smooth. He nearly envied Erised-Harry for a moment, being on that side of the glass, before remembering that real-Harry was at Hogwarts, and he was in the real world.

This idle thought sent off a million possibilities in his head. What if the mirror was double-sided? What if, in some alternate universe, Voldemort had not killed his parents? Was this the gateway to a future with his mother back in his life? Could he get there?

He shook his head to clear it. It was getting late, and he would already have to run to make it to charms on time. He hesitantly waved to his mother, and she waved back. Sighing, he gathered himself and hurried out the door. No time to dilly dally today.

That afternoon, in Herbology, he was so absent-minded that he hardly noticed when one of the more vicious plants bit his finger. "Harry!" Neville had said, exasperated. "The nasty little pod there nearly robbed you of a finger! Here, apply pressure with these," he murmured as he handed Harry some purple leaves. "I'll get some folcura juice, and we'll get it to stop bleeding."

Harry nodded absently, grateful for Neville's help. He sat quietly, trying to stop the blood and thoughts in a jumble. When Professor Sprout walked by, commenting on his clever use of leaves to stop bleeding, he said, "Oh, it wasn't my idea, Neville gave them to me."

The Professor stared at him as though he had grown a second head. "What?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed from people constantly staring.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day a Slytherin didn't take credit for another's work. Five points to Slytherin, for telling the truth, and ten to Gryffindor for the smart remedy."

Neville had apparently heard that, because he squeaked and ran up to Harry as soon as she was gone. "I've never gotten house points before. You, Blaise and Draco are always getting tons, but my first ten points! Great, yeah?"

Harry agreed, congratulating his friend, but his mind was still on the mirror. He wondered if he could go see it after class today.

At lunch, Harry was still in a daze. Eventually it got to the point where even people he didn't know that we'll were looking at him, concerned.

"Harry, you've got something going on," Blaise insisted quietly. "What's been distracting you? It's starting to really worry us."

"It's nothing, Blaise. I'm fine," Harry murmured back. "I'm doing great."

And, truth be told, Harry was. Seeing his mum in the mirror had made him happier than he had been in a very long time. He had hope that, somehow, he could speak with her in time, or perhaps even take Erised-Harry's place in the cool glass. He wanted to be able to touch her, to know her.

He skipped Charms that afternoon to visit the mirror of Erised. His mum had apparently just finished baking, as she had a smear of flour on her chin. Erised-Harry wiped it off lovingly, sticking his thumb in his mouth and grabbing a cookie. Erised-Harry's age changed from day to day, reflecting all the times Harry wished he could have had a mother.

After an unknown amount of time, Harry became aware of another person in the room. He spun around on the spot, and found himself suddenly staring quite closely at the black, button-covered chest of Severus Snape.

"No! You can't take her!" He half-screeched, backing up to protect the mirror behind him. "She loves me, she is here, really, it's not my imagination. I will find a way, I promise, just don't take her away from me!"

Snape took a step away to eye Harry squarely. He studied the boy's face for a moment, then looked in the mirror behind the boy. A barely audible intake of breath came from his lips.

"Mr. Potter," the potions master said firmly. "Harry," he said in a softer tone. "Harry, she isn't really there."

Harry's eyes darkened angrily. "No, my boy, hear me out. The Mirror of Erised shows our greatest desire. It is a trick, a deceiving myth. It preys upon our thoughts, on who we care about. You cannot trust-"

Harry turned on the professor, trying to punch his stomach. "No! You don't understand! My mother-"

Snape reacted quickly to the punch, grabbing hold of Harry's fists and holding them tightly. "Your mother loved you, she loved you very much. But Harry, the Lily in the mirror is not your mother. That Lily is just a trick."

Harry stopped struggling, and stared up into Severus' face. He saw the pain and honesty there, reflected in his eyes. He stumbled forward and sobbed quietly into the black robes of his professor.

Severus Snape clutched at the boy in front of him, rubbing his back awkwardly. He glanced into Erised, and saw the Erised-Lily and Erised-Harry disappear from its surface. The glass was again blank, smooth like a sea.

Harry stifled his cries quickly. He backed away from the Professor, head down. "I wanted her to be real," he said, amazed at how steady his own voice sounded. "I loved her."

Severus nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "I loved her, too," he murmured. He led Harry away from the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

**Review Responses are below!**

**IRT emo-rocker101: I'm glad. Yay, thanks! I know, I always thought Harry had a bit of a hidden temper.**

**IRT think-pink-jess: Thank you.**

**IRT dracoginnyscorpiuswood: you're welcome. Harry is avoiding Draco, because Draco insinuated that Harry was gay, and Harry(who was teased by homophobic Dudley all his life) thinks Draco insulted him, when really he didn't, and now Draco is confused and Harry is even more confused and everybody wishes that they would just say sorry and start talking. And that's the short version.**

**IRT Slytherinpride6: Of course! Harry is loyal and brave.**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Probably by Christmas they will be speaking again. Nobody seems to like angst anymore.**

**IRT AlwaysLaughing1: Thanks for the Favorite and the Review! I refuse to make promises, but the story is leaning that way in my mind. **

**IRT LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile: Thank you. My goal in this story was to keep as much canon as possible with a Slytherin!Harry. Nope, still first year. I KNOW things are moving slowly, but I really want to take my time and do this justice. I will probably skip over whole chunks of second, third, and fourth years. first year is my time to lay the foundation for later relationships, both intimate and platonic.**

**IRT Insane Worm: I wasn't offended! Harry is in denial that he is gay, because of bullying from his evil pig cousin. To be resolved in second year. I like your ideas, thank you! I am working some of them in now, but I'm not saying which ones! I have to have some element of surprise. Thanks for voting. I do love my beta! (P.S. isn't Matthew Lewis frickin' adorable?)**

**crazychick98: I'm glad you like it! emo-rocker101 mentioned you, and I'm honored that you made an account for my story! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone. I can't believe it has been a month since I began this story already! Woo!**

**Beta'd by HardToLove. Thank you, Hun, you make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, except of course my OC's, Scott, Jesse, and Will. Love them, and they are all mine.**

**Leave a review as my christmas present! Please, "_All I want for christmas is reviews!_" (It's a real song, trust me.)**

It wasn't until the week before Christmas that Harry finally spoke to Draco. He found him, sitting alone in the library, studying for his last end-of-term exam.

"Um...is anyone sitting here?" Harry murmured awkwardly.

Draco's head snapped up, shock and disbelief coloring his features. He shook his head quickly and motioned for Harry to sit.

A few moments passed in tense silence before Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he said, barely above a whisper. "I shouldn't have run away and avoided you for so long, and I certainly should have talked with you before now. I was scared, and stupid, and I hope you'll forgive me."

Draco seemed to fully recover from his shock then. He set down his quill and a pained look came over his face. "Harry, of course I forgive you. It's me who should be apologizing, anyway. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I was just being callous. I am a fool, just speaking without thinking of others' feelings."

Harry grinned. "You don't need to apologize. I forgave you long ago," he said.

Madam Pince stuck her head out of a nearby bookshelf, shushing them. "Take the heartfelt apologies elsewhere, young man. This is a library!"

Harry glanced at Draco and laughed. They packed up and left, still whispering.

"So, I know it's a bit of a touchy subject, but...why did you run off, when I said that about having your arms around a boy?"

Harry winced. "I'm...I just didn't want to be teased for it. I thought the wizarding world was just a little less mean, but..."

Draco caught his friend's eye. "Teased for what?" He asked quietly.

Harry tried to hold his gaze. He opened his mouth to respond, closed it again, and dropped his eyes. "My cousin, Dudley, he used to say nasty things about me. Most of them I was used to, but...he would say I was a queer, and a fairy, and he'd make fun of me for being so much smaller than him. I just...I know you didn't mean it the same way, but it reminded me of him so much."

Draco was once again stunned into silence. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to put on a mask, not to let it get to him.

Suddenly, there were two arms around Harry, holding him tightly. He froze at the contact, but Draco didn't pull away. "Salazar, Harry. Why didn't you say anything before?"

As Draco hugged Harry, new feelings came over him. Harry had never been physically touched in such a caring way, by anyone. In fact, excluding Severus, he didn't think he had ever even been hugged before. Now, in the span of a week, he had been hugged by both a professor and his best friend. It was startling, to say the least. Suddenly, so many people cared about him.

"...and Blaise and Scott and all the rest of them have been worried sick about you," Draco was murmuring next to Harry's ear. "They said you haven't been eating, and you've been distant. You have to promise me that you'll never shut down on us like that again."

Harry nodded numbly. He was overwhelmed with how many people really did care about him. "Thank you, Draco," he whispered huskily. He blinked back tears as he carefully hugged the blond boy.

{}{}{}{}{}

Christmas was soon upon them, and everyone was abuzz with their ideas for celebrations, decorations, and presents. Most of his house appeared to be going home for the holidays, but a few, like Harry himself, had decided to stay.

"We will have nearly the whole dorm to ourselves!" Scott Carrlson said excitedly to Harry. "The ones who are going home leave this afternoon, and then it's ours until after New Year's!"

Harry went out and said goodbye to Draco, MacIntre, Will, and Millicent with a twinge of sadness. "Have a good holiday, write often, and don't forget my Christmas present!" Millicent shouted as the horseless carriage pulled away.

The last thing on her list had Harry in a spot. He knew he wanted to get all of his friends Christmas presents, but he had no idea how to get any, at least not while he was at school. As he trudged up to the castle with what was left of his friends, he shared his worries.

"Oh, why don't you send letters to shops in Diagon Alley, and ask for catalogs?" Scott suggested. "I hear Gladrags has great deals this year. You're bloody rich, too, aren't you? Most of us are. But money doesn't make a man, as they say, so not many people care about how much money you've got. Not in Slytherin, anyway."

Scott was happy to babble on with little input from Harry, while he contemplated this solution. He realized that he hadn't seen Hedwig in a while, and slipped off to the Owlery the first chance he got.

Hedwig pecked at his hand for treats, and he dug one out of his pocket for her. "Hey, girl. How is Hogwarts life treating you?" She hooted appreciatively. He pulled out some spare bits of parchment and a slightly rumpled quill, and set to writing notes to any shop he could remember seeing on his brief trip to Diagon Alley.

Hedwig took the letters gleefully, glad for something to do. Harry watched her leave with a sigh, promising himself he would find more excuses to see her from now on.

{}{}{}{}{}

The morning of Christmas, when Harry awoke, he was astonished at the number of presents at the foot of his bed. There was a new set of quills from Millicent; she had seen him ogling them in the Scrivenshafts' catalog. Jesse MacIntre had gotten him some new Quidditch gloves, and there was a book on Quidditch from Scott.

"Thanks for the Twilfitt and Tatting's scarf, Harry," Scott said, holding it up. "Green and silver, how did you guess my favorite colors?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the book, Scott," he countered. "How did you guess my favorite wizarding sport?"

Professor Snape had given him a framed picture of his mum when she was still in school. She had her wand out, and was pointing it at the younger version of his potions master, a fake scowl across her face. Every now and again, her scowl would break and she would burst out laughing. The Severus in the picture couldn't stop grinning and seemed to be trying to tickle her. Harry had smiled and laughed, choosing to put the picture on his side table.

Draco had sent what looked to Harry like a huge bowl, with strange writing along the outside. It came with a small note:

_For your memories. I hope this helps you._

_-DM._

When Harry showed it to Scott, the boy gasped. "That's a pensieve, Harry. Blimey, it looks expensive." Harry gave him another blank look. "Oh, I forgot, you're muggle-raised. Alright, well, a pensive is kind of like a storage place for memories. You can put them in here, and relive them, in case you've forgotten some details. Or, if you want to forget something, just pull it out of your head and keep it in there. It works brilliantly. Though if someone else finds it, you can't protect your memories. Almost anyone can get into the pensive and see them."

As long as Harry had been in the wizarding world, he had not heard anything quite so ridiculous. "Pull it out of my head? Where on earth do wizards get these ideas?"

Scott laughed. "I guess it does sound a bit crazy, when you put it like that. There are some books in the library about memories that probably word it better than I can."

Harry set the bowl aside and turned to the last present.

This one also had a note with it, but it was left unsigned. Harry's eyebrows went up after reading it, and he tore at the paper almost frantically.

He dared not believe his eyes.

**Ooh, cliffy! Sorry, I know. It's actually really obvious when you think about it.**

**Review Responses:**

**IRT think-pink-jess: Thank you.**

**IRT emo-rocker101 _and_ Slytherinpride6: Thanks! I love Severus, I hope that he will become a sort of father figure for our boys later on.**

**IRT MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Yes, I know. The mirror is definitely evil. Thanks!**

**IRT Sinattea: Yes, I apologize for not being clear on the teasing point. It will be looked over more closely summer before second year. I PM'd you some good chess stories! And I was secretly hoping the snake would overtake the dragon plushie, but it's only first year. We have six more Christmases...Harry doesn't see James in the mirror because his interpretation of his father is mostly from what Professor Snape and Dumbledore have told him. Albus has told him very little at this point, but Snape speaks of his parents frequently and never liked James. Ergo, Harry's sense of his father is skewed, and he doesn't know what to think of him. That is something that will be addressed in...umm, probably third year. Don't hold me to it. Snape is still Snape. I wanted to keep him that way, even if he is a Snape that likes Harry. I'm glad you approve! Thanks for catching my slip. I hope you like what I chose for Draco to give Harry, it's been in my head since before I started this fic.**

**IRT jkl: I hope this is soon enough for you. I unfortunately do not have a ton of extra time on my hands, so once-a-week chapters are most likely the new normal. Sorry!**

**IRT annirosec: Pansy Parkinson, though she started out nice, took offense when Harry stood up for Neville. She is my new head-cunt of Slytherin, and at some point, there will be a bit of a showdown. Keep reading, find out! ;) Also, my goal is to keep to the original story as much as possible. The only difference is that my Harry interrupted Draco in Madam Malkin's(chapter two) and he is gay(don't tell him that, he is still in denial). Or, to put it bluntly, he is in Slytherin.**

**IRT Animelover9280: I'm glad you like it.**

**Read on, my lovely reviewers!**

**MDB**

**P.S. the person who leaves the 100th review gets thier name featured in a chapter! Either username or real name is acceptable. **


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY BLOODY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I am so sorry for leaving it this long, but the holidays were slowing me down. I have you a Christmas present, though! Be happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, objects, concepts, etc. that you recognize. The part in Italics is right from Sorcerer's Stone. **

**Enjoy!**

_Your father left this is my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. _Scott_ was admiring the cloak._

_"I'd give anything for one of these," he said, "Anything. What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?_

_Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet._

_"Merry Christmas!"_

"So did your friend like their present, Harry?"

Both of the redheads were wearing bright blue sweaters, one marked "G" and the other "F". They clashed horribly with their hair. Harry looked at them disdainfully.

"What are those things?" Scott asked, gesturing to the blobs of cobalt yarn.

George-at least, the twin wearing a "G"-laughed. "Every year, mum makes sweaters for each one of us kids. Apparently, we need to remember which one of us is which, so she gave us letters on ours."

"Yep," said Fred, "_But we're not stupid. We know we are called Gred and Forge._"

They all laughed at this. "Wow," Harry said, "And I thought I had it bad. My aunt sent me a fifty pence piece."

The four of them chatted amiably on their way down to breakfast. When the post arrived, Harry got letters from all his friends. Millicent loved her new brooch, Jesse had already put his fabulous, wet-start no-heat fireworks to good use, and Crabbe and Goyle had each scrawled thank-yous for the sugar quills. The only letter missing was Draco's. Harry tried not to become worried.

"Oi, Fred," Harry called across the nearly empty Great Hall. "Jesse loved the fireworks, he says thanks."

Fred put a thumbs-up before returning to his conversation.

Just as Harry was becoming truly worried about Draco, the boy himself threw open the doors and marched into the great hall, proud as a peacock. Harry gave a strangled cry of surprise and relief.

"Draco! I thought you were spending Christmas at the manor..."

The Slytherin smirked. "I was. I decided I wanted to be here more."

Harry's smile was brighter than all the candles in the great hall combined.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I really liked my dragon plushie," Draco said, setting the little stuffed animal on his bed. "But don't tell Blaise and Scott and them. They would laugh."

Harry grinned. "There's nothing wrong with liking cute, cuddly things," he said innocently. "It's just not very manly."

Draco laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Eat hippogriff poo."

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Snow began falling lightly outside, coating the palace grounds in a thin layer of white. Harry thought perhaps it would last until morning, and they could have a snowball fight on brooms.

"Did you get my gift?" Draco asked off-handedly.

Harry turned from the window. "Yes," he smiled. "A pensive. For memories, right?"

Draco nodded. "I suppose you've never used one. I'll show you how, if you like."

"Alright," Harry said, moving across the room to the bowl sitting on his side table. "Show me how it works."

Draco joined him. "Okay, first. Think of a memory, something you want to re-live. Got it? Now put your wand to your head, and imagine pushing your memory at your wand. Attach it, let it be drawn out of your head."

Harry did so, and a silver-blue strand appeared as he drew is wand away. "Like that?" He asked as the last of it left his head. He could feel a tiny shadow of the memory, but it was no longer there.

"Now," Draco said, "Drop the memory into the pensive, like-yes, exactly like that. Now, we watch." He leaned forward until his nose touched the liquid in the pensive, and quite suddenly he was not there anymore. Harry froze for a second, before rushing to touch his his nose to the surface of the pensive, and he was falling into the zoo he had visited for Dudley's birthday.

He somehow landed on his feet right next to his friend, who was watching Harry's conversation with the snake. "What are you saying?" He asked. "I can't understand parseltongue..."

"Uh, well I just said, 'Where do you come from, anyway?' And it pointed to the sign, see? Brazil."

Draco laughed. "And you didn't think it was the least bit odd that the snake could understand you?"

"Sure," Harry said, a bit embarrassed. "But, like I said, River had kept me company at home, and I already thought I was a freak."

The memory faded. Harry felt himself rushing back up, and he popped out into the dorm room he had left only minutes ago. Draco was next to him.

"Thanks, Draco. It's a great gift," Harry murmured, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Draco smiled back. "You are welcome."

**Aaaaannnnnddd...that is it! On to review answers.**

**IRT DarkSnakeLordess, think-pink-jess, jkl, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, christinaemerald, networkzero, ****_and_**** emo-rocker101: Thank you all! I really appreciate your reviews!**

**IRT AlwaysLaughing1: thank you for the warning. I am trying to keep him true to himself, and it is a fine line to walk...tell me if I get too mushy! I promise he will have some strong moments after this.**

**IRT David-Ei: I'm glad you like it! Voldy really wants Harry dead, more from fear than anything. I don't think he would allow Harry to join him, even if Harry was willing. that is one of the reasons dark!Harry stories usually turn me off. It will probably end up being a series, with two years in each 'story', except seventh year, which will get its own. Harry has the same lineage as he does in canon story, but it is an interesting idea. Perhaps I will write a shorter story with him as a descendant of Salazar. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**IRT Slytherinpride6: Sorry! Cliff-hanger was necessary. I hope you like this chap as well.**

**IRT Insane Worm: I freakin' love Madam Pince, too! I just had to give her a moment in that chapter. Thanks! And you still got a shot at number 100, I only have 84 reviews right now...**

**IRT Sinattea: Darling, I am beginning to live off your reviews alone! You flatter me too much! I couldn't stop grinning for a full fifteen minutes after reading your review. I am so very happy that you thought so highly of it. I love my OC's, too! Scott is kinda my replacement 'Ron' figure who isn't as stupid or poor(sorry, I am in an anti-Weasley mood!) and Will is my 'Big Brother' guy. I love Snape, hate Nagini. I know! I got more pensive action in this chap. Draco knows about parseltongue (my chapter two!) but nobody else. Aww, you make me smile. Thank you thank you thank you! P.S. you are welcome. Keep it up!**

**Oh my friggin gosh guys, have a wonderful holiday! I probably will not post again until after New year, sorry! Don't kill me!**

**love you all!**

**MDB**

**P.S. when I lump everybody's names together to answer reviews, it doesn't mean I'm picking favorites. It just means you all said essentially the same thing, and while I love every one of you, I don't want to write 'thank you' seventeen times. Sorry, I'm a lazy American. Happy Christmas!**


End file.
